Born To Fly Chapter 1 of ??
by Ruka
Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy Happen to stumble apon a dangerous situation. Invovling Claudia a begginer wrestler and her friend Nikki who has given up her dream do to low self of steam. Can the Hardyz capture and keep the hearts of our wonderful duo. What will hap


  
TITLE: Born to Fly   
AUTHOR: NeNe and Ruka  
EMAIL: WindAndSeaAngel@hotmail.com  
RATING: R All together   
CONTENT: in the whole story there is Violence, Adult Language, and Sexual   
Situations suggested  
CATEGORY: DRAMA   
SPOILERS: none   
SUMMARY: Claudia is just starting out in wrestling training and when her friends get together for there usually summer romp all there lives turn upside into a huge spiral of head ship and heart ache along with a lot of love.   
DISCLAIMER: Matt and Jeff are with the WWF they and the other wrestlers own themselves, which is so unfair. ::sobs:: I want to own Jeffy and Adam!  
DISTRIBUTION: If you want it, contact me first please   
  
  
  
  
Born To Fly by: NeNe and Ruka  
Chapter 1  
Jeff stared idly at the playstation trying to think of something to do that get him stalked by fans. The whole idea of coming up to this little city in Connecticut was that people probably wouldn't recognize them. Matt's idea of course. The dork knob, he could always go for a walk, no he could go for a drive, and no wait Matt has the rental. I guess a walk it is. * Maybe I'll find some crack addict to go to the movies with than at lead the fans wouldn't stalk me* thought Jeff.   
As Jeff excited the fine hotel Matt was pulling up FINALLY with the beer. Good now they could get plastered and walk around to see the town. Joy for Joy   
"Hey dork knob I cant sit here lets go" Matt just grabbed the beer and followed his baby bro.  
-Mean While-  
Claudia was setting up the ladder around the trampoline slash WWF ring. They had to have been like 13 when this tradition started, What was it like 1993, yes that seemed about right. She'd been planning this Match forever. A handicap match with Lovely Lita teamed with sexy Chyna verse Molly Holly with Edge as the guest ref.   
Being 21 didn't mean they going to grow up. May 15 the begging of Summer Slam Junior. The group had been putting on this show sense high school. Claudia her best friend Nikki was Chyna, Alex who was Molly and Peter and James who were Edge and Christian. It was a play of a lifetime. After the match they'd go out and celebrate if no one was killed that is.  
"Hey Dork Knobs! Come on this reeks of awesome ness get out here so when can start." Peter (Edge) called from the chair he was setting up.  
  
That's when 2 somewhat sober Hardyz had to decided to walk by the commotion filled back yard. Jeff looked up "Holy shit Matt Look at this" Matt looked over "Oh No"  
  
"Tag Me Tag Me Tag Tag Me come on Chyna!" Both Matt and Jeff stared blankly at the tables ladders and chairs surround the make shift wrestling ring. There stood 3 girls one atop a ladder and a guy screaming "This is heinous heinous!"  
"What the fuck" was all Jeff got out as he saw the beautiful blue haired girl slip tumbling off the ladder in shock as Matt dashed to keep her alive.   
  
Claudia looked up at the big and very sexy guy holding her on the ground rubbing her arms asking if she was all right. She didn't recognize him at first up so close he looked likes a different person. "What are you doing" he scolded everyone like they were all little kids "Your gonna kill your selves. " Claudia just stared at the now familiar man when suddenly came to her "Oh My God" she covered her mouth standing up quickly she dashed into the house. "Oh My God" she kept repeating over and over.  
"What's wrong with her" Peter ask a hint of worry etched into his voice.  
But with a second glance at the too men it finally hit him like a brick "Holy shit James it's the REAL Hardyz"   
Jeff was begging to think they had come across a group of totally insane people "Uh No need to think about that right now" Matt caught his brother about to say some comment that wasn't very pleasant to the two young men glaring at him from ring side.   
"We just wanna know why you are doin this its dangerous and crazy"   
Trying to a complete smart-ass James took a pose "Why not you did it"   
"Yes and its crazy look what almost happened to her" Matt shouted pointing toward the house Claudia had run into. Matt could feel his temper flaring and he new he was gonna hit someone.   
In the mean time Claudia was in the house screaming "Oh My God" Looking out the window "Oh My God Matt and Jeff Hardy are in my back yard" Claudia was an obsessed wrestling fan. When she looked out the window again she saw Peter lean down and pick up and chair she could only image what was going on out there she just hoped Peters ego wasn't going to get the best of him she didn't need him assaulting a Hardy boy   
  
"See we have used to this" Peter lifted the chair and stroke James. "No Don't...." but Matt was too late James feel onto the mat and than picked him self back up " See we are fine" Matt scowled "Your friend could have gotten killed what you are doing is a lot more dangerous than what we do in the ring." Jeff stated trying not to make his brother look like a complete bad guy.   
Alex stared in amazement "Dude we're like your biggest fans and want to be like you that why we are doing this"   
"You wanna do it get signed up for classes not this" Matt snapped "I am going to check on that girl"   
"I'm comin' with ya" Jeff said deciding anything was better than this mob of fans especially because they didn't seem very sane.  
Matt and Jeff entered the house "Hello" they began to scan the rooms. "I'm in here" Claudia was standing in the kitchen rubbing her hands like she usually did when she was anxious. "W-w-what are you guy doin' here" she was in just a slight state of shock.   
" We were talking a walk and saw you fall we had to stop you" Matt couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was. She was so elegant. "I would have been alright" Claudia defended   
"No you wouldn't have" Matt replied "What's your name"  
"Claudia"  
"Well Claudia what your doing is dangerous and...." Matt was cut short by Claudia temper flaring. She always got the look in her eyes and her cheeks got red and puffy.   
"We're old enough to know its dangerous and still want to do it"   
"How old are you" inquired Jeff  
"21"  
"Than you should know its insane and to stop for your own well-being" Matt commanded this reminded him of the time he told Jeff not to jump out the balcony into the snow bank.  
"No I cant"   
"Yes you...." That off Jeff got before Claudia held up a defiant hand. "No! I love doing this its like a big sugar high...so theirs a little pain oh well life is full of pain"  
Matt and Jeff were silent for moments as they looked at each other remembering that what they often think of what they do.  
  
It was Alex who came into the room breaking the silence. "Uh Claud, I hate to break up this Hardy Party but uh.... Nikki isn't moving I think she might need some of your Lita Lovin' If you know what I mean" Alex winked as she head back toward the ring to stand with Peter.   
Jeff was shocked for a minute as his brain ran a mile a minute. Alright Claudia was Lita and Peter and James were Edge and Christian, the Alex girl was dressed like Molly Holly so that left the girl in the ring named Nikki she was the Chyna girl getting pummeled in the ring when they had arrive. The auburn haired beauty trying to get the tag. Before Matt even got his full name out Jeff was dashing into the ring to check on the injured girl. Nikki was giggling her eyes closed waiting for her best friend to come help her out. She been pretty much out of it due to pain the whole time so when she felt to large warm hand that was certainly not Claudia run over her arms and legs checking her she freaked. As the strange face leaded in to see if her forehead was bleeding Nikki gave a straggled cry and the man atop her a good hard kick in the nuts.   
Matt could only laugh as his baby brother rolled around the trampoline crying out very dirty words. Nikki was stalking over to Claudia "How could you just leave me in there Alex was killing me and you were gonna do a stupid swantom bomb! Hello she would have moved and you would have killed me you know I would like to think you have enough sense..." Nikki was cut short by Matts laughter, as it finally dawned on her who these two men really were. And boy did she feel guilty she made her way to Jeff who cringed when she tried to help him stand straight. Now everyone knew that Nikki was huge Jeff fan. She thought he was handsome and brave and amazing in the ring and Claudia couldn't help tease her. "Hey Nikki gonna make his balls feel better?"   
Nikki gasped god Claudia could be such a cunt face. "Well what were you doing in the house 'fucking your husband Matt'" It was Claudia's turn to gasp "Dude shut up about that!" Peter and James couldn't help act like the asses they were " Its true man its true" Both Nikki and Claudia turned to them and in unison screamed "Shut up Dork Knobs"   
Matt and Jeff glances at the women standing next to them and than to each other exchanging looks   
" What are we gonna do now" James asked looking around his group of friends   
"Something that doesn't involve the ring and my nuts getting kicked" Jeff groaned still in pain. Everyone laughed and than Peter spoke up   
"That's show you guys a match" Everyone seemed eager with this idea except Nikki who was kind of lookin' sick to her stomach  
"No, no more crazy matches" Matt was trying to give it his best fatherly tone he remembered his father using on Jeff when he was about to do stupid things.   
"Oh but we could just go a regular match" James whined hoping Claudia wouldn't side with her lover boys  
"No Peter No"   
"Oh come on Claudia maybe he'll finally fuck you seeing how could you are. It will probably turn on" Before Claudia or Matt could punch or yell a very annoyed Nikki spoke up. "If I hear one more person say another word about Jeff's nuts or Fucking Matt, which by the way is a totally heinous idea to even think about. I will kick their ass from here all the way to Cameron. Now I am in pain so could some one please get me some chocolate covered skittles with a cherry on top" Claudia eyes almost came out of her head as she listen to her friend. "Ewww NO!" ((Authors Note: We call Jeff skittles and Matt chocolate and Lita Cherry now just think about what Nikki said)) Peter just smiled happily as to the fact James had begun to make fun of Jeff's hair. Peter had a slight crush on Claudia and didn't like having to compete with the Hardyz when they were on TV now that they in the house it was worse. Plus they had ruined summer slam.  
  
"Um I think I should probably tell someone but my arm is really hurting" Everyone glances at Nikki and Jeff began to open his mouth "Well my nuts...." But Alex cut him off sharply telling him no one really cared.   
"That's it I am driving my self if no one is gonna listen to me" Nikki stormed off toward her car thinking about how annoying Matt was for stopping summer slam. So she had a pain in her arm everyone else could still be having fun BUT OH NO big bad Matt has to be the macho hero. She knew she should he happy about the Hardyz being here and all but she just felt like a child it was her life what the hell would they know about it.   
"Hey Wait...Nikki right?" Jeff was a approaching and she could tell she was about to explode. She knew she wasn't good enough for WWF like Claudia and Alex. They had talent and were going places all she had was this summer slam.  
"13 years old I was 13 when we started and in 8 years no one has ever gotten hurt till you showed up...so I am out of here"   
Jeff grabbed her keys holding them just out of her reach "Your cant drive with a one arm anyway." Nikki grunted in pain as she jumped around trying to reach the keys in Jeff large hands. "I can sure as hell try"   
"Come on Babez don't run off" Jeff sad feeling there connection he rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her some how he knew this is what to do.   
"Summer slam has always been important me, I can relax and enjoy our fun but not this year because Matt has to be a jerk just because he has a boner the size of Texas for Claudia, I just need to get out of here."   
Jeff just smirked at the beauty what a free spirit she was. "Get in I'll take you to get your arm checked out and you can spill your guts to me chica" Nikki stared at Jeff if he was nuts for a minute and than with out a word she climbed into the passenger seat of her baby blue beetle. "Let's Rock"   
  



End file.
